


Fairytale

by petals_sunwards



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Draco Malfoy story if you squint, F/M, Fairy Tale Parody, Fairy Tale Style, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Library, Library Romance, Metamorphmagus, Metamorphosis, Muggle Culture, Muggle Studies, One Shot, Other, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slytherin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Witches, Wizards, fairytales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals_sunwards/pseuds/petals_sunwards
Summary: A tender evening a Slytherin Prince shares with a metamorphagus in the Hogwarts library. If you squint it will be Draco Malfoy x OFC. (Alternately known as Petals read too many fairy tales and wanted to write one for herself in the magical universe)





	Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> A little plot bunny I had when I was on a fairytale reading spree. I love Harry Potter and a magical universe J.K. Rowling has created, so I took a liberty to add a metamorphagus fairytale reader and a magical kiss. Read and rate and review.
> 
> Also, excuse grammatical mistakes. English is not my first language so be little lenient.

Hogwarts Library was eerily quiet today. Approaching Hogsmeade weekend had lifted everyone's spirits and no one wanted to stay inside and study. A lone blond boy in the corner was no exception. The detention he earned in Prof. McGonagall's class was depriving him of the precious sunlight.

Resigned to his fate, he sat in the library, burying himself in a large stack of books in front of him. Had he wanted to study, the silence in the library was ideal. Unfortunately, now it served as a mere distraction. His eyes explored the library, surveying ornate bookshelves. Centuries old architecture of the library appealed to him more than books on his desk. He shook his head and stared at his books again. However, today he couldn't concentrate. A gasp distracted him again. There was a girl sitting in a secluded spot, hidden from his direct vision. He wouldn't have noticed her if he hadn't heard her.

She was familiar yet unknown. At a preliminary glance, he pegged her as a Ravenclaw girl from charms and herbology. When he realized he had wasted ten minutes trying to identify her, he kicked himself and returned his attention to the essay. He was supposed to turn in two rolls of parchments on 'how to differentiate object characteristics if it is transfigured from two different items' and sooner he finished it, sooner he would be outside, enjoying himself. However, his eyes wandered in her direction against his will. Something was different in her appearance than before, though he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

He stared at her intently, trying to catch what he had missed. He observed parchments and quills laying on her table. She was playing with her long red curls while reading a thick book in her hand. She sighed as she flipped a page impatiently. He knew the feeling of being engrossed in an interesting book, though he wasn't much of a reader. His general aversion to reading didn't keep him from wondering about the book she was reading with such interest. He studied her the way a painter studies a portrait. He noticed her long red curls slowly changing into honey blond waves. He was fascinated to find a metamorphagus. He had grown up listening to tales but never came across one before. She went on reading her book unaware of his presence and he continued studying her from a distance.

He saw how her hair changed from honey blond to orange to chocolate brown to raven as she read the mystery book earnestly. He was captivated and his curiosity compelled him to approach her. He tapped his knuckles on her table to inform her about his presence. She stared at him incredulously, wondering if he was a fragment of her a little smile to put her at ease.

"Hey" he spoke softly, unsure how to snap her out of her daze. She frantically scanned her surroundings as if he had dragged her into the library from somewhere else. However, it was not long before she remembered her manners.

"Hey. I am sorry! Do you need anything? I was little preoccupied with my book" she finally mumbled, not daring to look him in the eye.

"That would be an understatement!" His genuine laugh filled the empty corridor as he pointed towards her multicolored reflection in the glass.

"Still better than accidentally changing into elf ears" she murmured so quietly, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear it.

"What held your attention so much?" he pressed, curious to know about the book.

"These are Muggle fairy tales. I have an essay due regarding the magic world references in them. They are so interesting, I kind of lost the track of everything." she cut short her babbling when she realized who had asked her the question. Thanks to his absurdly handsome face and his impeccable manners, it was no wonder he had reminded her of the prince charming from one of those stories. However, it didn't change the reality. He was the Slytherin Prince and no one praises anything remotely muggle in front of him.

He chuckled, realizing her dilemma and probed further. "Any luck so far? Muggles are the most ignorant bunch ever lived on the earth. Worse than mudbloods."

She tried her best to hide her flinch at 'mudblood'. Something sparkled in her now green eyes."There is a magic world reference in every story. But sadly wizards and witches are not always good guys."

"As if muggles deserve our goodwill."

"Are you saying a sixteen-year-old damsel deserves a dose of Draught of living death? Administrated with the help of a spindle of a spinning wheel?"

"I am sure she pissed off someone. May be poked her nose where it didn't belong."

"Oh no! When one gets nosy, they get transfigured into a frog. Draughts and concoctions are typically used to disable fair princesses. "

"Someone has to play a bad guy. How else knights and princes would swoop down and rescue the princess?" He smirked, enjoying despite himself.

"It can be arranged without villains. Help the maiden to find her prince. Play a little matchmaker, give her the magical carpet. "she debated.

She told him many stories to prove her point. However, he wasn't listening to any of them. He was too busy staring at her changing appearance as she told him one story after another.

"So basically there is always the prince charming in a fairy tale?"He interrupted, hoping to stop her babbling.

"Oh no. Not always! Sometimes there is a mean, arrogant scary wizard who is grieving alone."She remarked without looking up, but he could hear her smirk. "I am guessing that would be an attempt to be an animagus gone horribly wrong." She completed her sentence in a hurry before he had a chance to comment.

"And a damsel in distress always beautiful beyond words?"She blushed when she realized he was talking about her.

"Then they will meet. Maybe in a ballroom or in a forest or in a castle", she spoke in a sweet voice.

"Or in the deserted library and maybe the prince softens a little because of her presence"He suggested.

She arched a blond eyebrow and her now blue eyes shone with mirth.

"Then maybe he would ask her for a dance" she whispered playfully, holding his stare for the first time. Both of them flicked their wands simultaneously. He moved the table out of the way, and she conjured a harp. He curtsied and they started to swirl with the romantic music. Every moment felt unreal to both of them. Nothing else mattered except for her hands around his neck and his warm hands on her waist pulling her closer to his body.

"And then there is a magical kiss"He beamed as he leaned in.

"Just as perfect as this one"she murmured and tiptoed to brush her lips against his. Time seemed to stop and the couple kissing in the enchanted castle felt like they belonged in the pages of a book.

A bell, last warning for students to return to their common rooms, echoed throughout the castle. The spell tranquil library had put on them was broken. She freed herself from his hold and ran towards the door. She hesitated for a split-second and glanced back at him. He stared deeply into her eyes, which mirrored his own grey; warm and inviting instead of icy. He almost ran to stop her, but she was gone. Leaving him alone like the prince in the story she had narrated before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Also, if you squint a little, yes it is Draco Malfoy. I hope he found such tender moments in his life!  
> Rate and review!


End file.
